


Placement

by TopHattedBoo



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OoC Mario - Freeform, Other characters only mentioned, Post-Super Mario Odyssey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHattedBoo/pseuds/TopHattedBoo
Summary: Mario contemplates his relevance to Peach, Luigi, Bowser and, eventually, the entirety of the world.





	Placement

**Author's Note:**

> First work here, please leave feedback and criticism!

It's strange... I don't know what I mean to this world, or anyone in it. My role is  _supposed_ to be a hero, the one chosen by the heavenly deities above to protect others. To ensure peace of others. But, I just don't, well,  _feel_ like a hero.

The princess had requested me and Luigi's time earlier today, which we couldn't refuse, of course. Apparently she wanted to talk about improving her security and army to better fend off Bowser if he returns to kidnap her again. Now hear me out well, I like the princess. And as her supervisor, I'm obliged to supervise and protect her, as well as ensure she doesn't make absurd decisions in meetings-which happens more often than I'd like to admit, no wonder her castle is always targeted for invasion-. But sometimes I can't stand her. Sure I loved her-keyword, loved-, but that doesn't justify her actions one bit. I used to be determined to save her, but now her getting taken by Bowser just seems like a weekly occurrence and it annoys me to hear her yell my name. Mario! Mario! Mmmmaaaaaaaarrrrriiiiiooooo! That all I hear her say now. It's ALWAYS my name. She barely calls Luigi's name. I can't even handle hearing my own name anymore. She even attempted to leave me on the moon after I fought and captured Bowser to save her and me-and unintentionally Bowser but that's beside the point-. And even though I kind of deserved it, for purposing my love after she almost got into a forced marriage with a lizard that attempts to murder me on a daily basis, but that's still no excuse to leave me on the moon with no freaking way to get home, and with Bowser none the less! But then again, I can't complain. It's my job.

Speaking of Luigi, What in the world am I to him? I'm his big brother, older than him by a few minutes, yet I have such little time to talk to him. Or even be brothers. He's either in Sarasasala Land with Daisy or at home. Now here's another thing I wish to point out. Yes, I do love my brother. And he has an option to come with me to rescue Peach more often than not. He normally decides not to, mainly because he prefers to stay and monitor the house to make sure nobody breaks into it again-not to mention he prefers to clean up the house than fight someone 5x his size-. Luigi isn't as strong, nor as confident as I. He has health issues that hinder him, and he knows this. He doesn't want to come for the main reason that he knows that his issues are my burdens. No matter how much I attempt to convince him otherwise, he never listens. Then again, that doesn't mean I don't have issues of my own, that I won't get into however. What Luigi lacks in strength and confidence, he makes up in speed and athletics. Luigi is known for being "The Green Thunder" for a reason. He's much faster than I can hope to be, and also a king when it comes to jumping. It still surprises me how he can be so unnoticed with such skill. People only don't know him well because he hardly gets out the house.

Now, Bowser. Where do I start with this guy. Why does he want my head on a mantelpiece again? Because I stop him from taking Peach. I can tell you a million times that I don't like Peach. Used to, but now she's kinda just plain annoying. It's like if an acorn fell on her head she would panic. She's perfectly capable of handling herself, I'll tell you that! She's broken more than a couple dozen of my bones in Tournaments and it hurts like-like hell! She even managed to beat a GIANT Bowser with a talking umbrella-among others-! But as soon as she's touched she's suddenly powerless against him? Boo I say! He's just attempting to catch a cat with rabies, ain't going down without a fight. I honestly don't know what there is to say about this guy. And his kids are just as bad, maybe worse than their dad. They're like maggots on cake! They all willingly come to fight me only to get beaten and go crying back to Papa. Yes, I shouldn't hit a child, but what do you want me to do!? Jump around and pray I don't get hit!? I'm not sure which side I'm fighting for anymore. Peach's or Bowser's. 

Now for the big boy question. What am I here? What are people supposed to see me as? A hero? A savior? A God? Or maybe a villain, brute or monster? How many families have I broke just for the benefit of another kingdom that can't protect themselves from harm? Who do the koopas, goombas and all the other "enemies" see me as that the toads and every other person who I've saved and been a role model to don't? What does Bowser see me as? A threat? A liability? A menace? Now, you may be thinking to yourself again, "Mario don't think like that! Your a great person and your just helping other people and doing your best for others!" But am I really? What exactly am I to the Mushroom Kingdom? What am I to Peach?! I'm just a line of defense and source of protection to them? Never any actual love or consideration for me or my feelings? They treat Luigi just fine, but when they see me, they see the strong, brave, dashing hero that never let's evil triumph over him and would die for his kingdom-which is pure blasphemy I'll tell you-! Not a plumber, let alone a citizen, who's going about his daily life as is! I can't have a moment of peace without paparazzi trailing behind my buttocks every time I go into public! I'd give them up to anyone else any day, just to have some time on my own. Bowser's troops probably see me as a bastard who deserves none of what he has, which is true.

I wish my life wasn't so full of responsibilities and expectations. So many people what and expect things from me and me alone. I have a title and I'm forced to keep that title against my will. I have a bounty above my head and others are wanting to take it. So many things can overwhelm a guy like me. I'm supposed to be in my early or mid thirty's as of now, but look here, I'm still twenty five and counting. Some people just think I'll keep kicking tail forever, but I'm getting old. Even if it doesn't physically look like it, I'm just about as old as a sage or monk if I were to go back to Earth! I don't enjoy this hero life anymore. It was cool when I first came here with Luigi, but now it's overwhelming. There are multiple things I wish I can do but just can't. I'm a world re-known hero. Anyone can recognize me by my 'stash, if not my bulbous nose! You know, I've always thought about living in the mountains or by the ocean. They always seem to calm me down when I'm angry or simply frustrated with life. Maybe if I can just disappear and go under another alias or something, I can maybe start a new life in Seaside, Wooded or Metro Kingdom. Or better yet, I'll become a nomad, traveling kingdoms and such without actually calling it home. Maybe I can pay Rosalina a visit when the next Star Festival rolls around, and maybe I'll adventure with Cappy again if he wants to! I can see Pauline and catch up on time again and just hang out like we used to back then! And Sarasala Land if I probably can. I'll be able to go on my own special odyssey without any princess to save or Bowser to defeat again. 

And as the sun goes down and the moon starts to show his face, I sit down in pure bliss as I think about such a wonderful life I could have without all this stress and responsibility. Ah, what I would do for such a life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
